His Angel
by Klutz242
Summary: Ron and Hermione talk about how life is up in Heaven. Has talk about God and angels. Don't like, don't read.


A/N This is probably the most angsty story I've ever written! This is for DangerouslyAvril's _Completely Random Challenge _Challenge. My pairing was Ron and Hermione, and this is the first time I've ever written them before, so give me a break if I write them horribly. My prompt was Angel, and my quote was "It's my duty as a human being to be pissed off." Now, on with the story!

An aged Ron Weasley sighed as he walked into his quiet, empty house. It had been a bad couple of years for the Wizarding World, but especially for him. Ron now knew how Remus had felt when he had lost everyone and everything he had ever cared for. But then again, Remus had never watched his wife die. Magic had found out that Tonks had died thirty seconds after Remus, which Ron couldn't help be jealous of. Ron was only 57 for Christ sake! He had gone through war at an age where he should have slept until noon. Did he really deserve to have everyone he loved die? Grimacing, Ron ran a hand through his graying hair and sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to have to burry my own wife? The same year as my best friend! What the hell did I do!" Ron shouted as he threw anything within arm reach at the walls and floor. When he heard glass smash he looked at the ground and felt tears roll down his face as he looked at the picture of Hermione sticking her tongue out at the camera in the shattered glass. "Why did you leave me?" He whispered. "Why did you leave me alone?" He sobbed as he fell to the ground in tears.

"You aren't alone," a voice replied softly. "You still have Rose and Hugo, and they need you now more than anything."

Ron looked up slowly and gaped at what he saw. "I've gone crazy haven't I? I've finally lost it. It's all finally driven me bonkers," Ron murmured as he looked at the ghost of his dead wife.

The ghost rolled her eyes. "You've always been daft Ronald but I never thought you were crazy," she said in a huff.

"If I'm not crazy then what are you doing here? I buried you an hour ago! And – and are you a ghost? Is that what happened? But why would you be a ghost? What -"

Hermione cut him off quickly. "Merlin Ron! Did you really ramble that much before? I mean really!" Her voice grew softer as she continued. "I know you just buried my body, Ron, and I'm so sorry you had to do that. But no, I'm not a ghost. I'm a spirit," she stated simply.

"Is that supposed to mean anything? Aren't they the same thing? And how-"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted cutting him off for a second time. "If you had listened in History of Magic in our fourth year you would understand! But, no, of course not! That was your sleeping class wasn't it?"

"Hermione," he chocked out with tearful eyes. "Could-could you please just explain?"

Hermione's transparent face lost the harshness she and grew very gentle. "A ghost is someone who is trapped in the world because they are scared of dying. A spirit is someone who is simply visiting the mortal realm. Honestly, spirits shouldn't exist, the Powers That Be don't like it very much. So visiting the mortal realm is very hard to get permission to do."

"Especially right after your death?" Ron asked with a small smile.

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "It's pretty much unheard of for a spirit to visit so quickly, the Powers want us to give the living a chance to move on before we visit. So technically... I shouldn't be here."

"The Powers?" Ron questioned.

"The Powers are right under God. Kind of like God's personal angels. It order of importance it goes God, Powers, Angels, and Souls. Does that make since?" Hermione explained calmly.

"I only have a few more questions and then I'll leave you alone," Ron stated softly.

Hermione gave him a welcoming smile. "Anything," she promised.

"How did you get to visit so quickly? I know you Mione, and I know there is MUCH more to that story," Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione turned away sheepishly. "Umm... well I was kind of pissed at the Powers because they sit and watch the world and do nothing! And they knew I was mad, I umm made sure they knew how mad I was so -"

Ron interrupted Hermione for the first time which got a death glare. Ron couldn't help but smirk that even though she was dead, she was still a complete hypocrite. "You were pissed off at angels? Seriously Mione? That's amazing! And I'm guessing you yelled at them as well?"

"Of course I was pissed off! It's my duty as a human being to be pissed off! Especially when I have to deal with stupid people! And yes I yelled at them, angels or not they're stupid morons. But ANYWAY they knew I was mad at them and I told them that they had no choice but to let me come see you unless they wanted me to screech at them for the rest of eternity."

Ron suddenly grew worried, "You won't get in trouble will you?"

Hermione actually laughed. "Ron, hunny, I'm dead. They can't do ANYTHING to me. And don't forget, I have Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fred, Bill, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius who will all yell back if the Powers get too mad."

Ron closed his eyes at the names of the family and loved ones he had lost. "That brings me to my next question, why Mione? Why did you leave me?" He whispered hoarsely, feeling the tears begin to fill his eyes again.

Hermione felt tears in her own eyes. "It was a heart attack Ron. I didn't mean to leave you, honest. I didn't want to either. But... I didn't have a choice. I love you Ron. I love you way too much to leave willingly. You have to know that."

"How long can you stay?" Ron said staring at the floor.

Hermione smiled mischievously at him. "I can stay all night, but I have to go in the morning. However, 11:59 IS still considered morning, right?"

Ron smiled lightly at his beautiful wife and her brains. "Well, you have to fill me in on all the details from above."

Hermione smiled widely before explaining everything about everyone in Heaven with her. While Hermione talked, Ron couldn't help but wonder why those powers hadn't made Hermione an angel. After all, she was an angel.

His angel.

THE END


End file.
